


The One with the Bump on Takashi’s Head

by ShadeofGreen



Series: Random Things [2]
Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Babysitting, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: “Don’t worry Reiji. We’ll take care of Takashi,”thought Naoya, thinking back to the mid-morning, where he and Hidehiko were visiting Reiji at his house.He remembered how Hidehiko quickly pushed Reiji out the front door, handing them their jackets while doing so. He remembered Hidehiko telling the father,“There is no need to worry! You can trust Nao-rin and me with your son! Just worry about your little grocery errand.”





	The One with the Bump on Takashi’s Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less the sequel to The One Where Yuka's Child Got Left On the Bus (EDIT: and forgot to mention this is also inspired by a Friends episode). Please excuse any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, and ooc-ness. If Elly is peaking in italics, she's speaking English.

_“Don’t worry Reiji. We’ll take care of Takashi,”_ thought Naoya, thinking back to the mid-morning, where he and Hidehiko were visiting Reiji at his house.

He remembered how Hidehiko quickly pushed Reiji out the front door, handing them their jackets while doing so. He remembered Hidehiko telling the father, _“There is no need to worry! You can trust Nao-rin and me with your son! Just worry about your little grocery errand.”_

And he said it with the most utter confidence…

Reiji wasn’t an idiot though. He asked Elly- who was just about done ending her visit- to stay behind and keep a close eye on the two men.

One would honestly think that Hidehiko would have learned his lesson with Yuka’s kid. Better yet, one would think Hidehiko would have been more careful now that a much more reasonable and mature adult was watching over his every move.

It seems some things will never change.

“Give me that _boy_!” snapped Elly, taking Takashi out of Hidehiko’s arms. The model gently rocks the baby boy in her arms, and glared at the man. “How on earth did you manage to let poor Takashi hit his head on the _low wooden beam_?”

“Poor Takashi? What about poor old me!” cried Hidehiko. “Reiji is going to get my ass if he finds out I accidently hurt his kid!”

“We both know you’re capable of handling yourself, Brown,” answered Naoya, trying his best to push the bump back into Takashi’s head. Maybe if he’s strong enough, the bump will go back to its proper place on the baby’s head.

“I’m so hurt, Naoya!” Hidehiko dramatically dropped to the floor and sat on his knees, with his head hanging low. “Why would you say that to your old pal?”

“Because this is not the first time you got in trouble a baby. Remember Ryutaro?”

“Ryutaro?” asked Elly, giving Naoya an expression of curiosity. “What happened to him?”

“That’s a story for another time,” replied Naoya, sticking his tongue out on his last attempt to push the bump in. “Well, we’re screw. This damn bump isn’t going back in. We need to think of a way to make sure Reiji doesn’t see it.”

Hidehiko quickly perked his head up, and turned his face towards the pile of push toys. With a snap of his fingers, the man was back on his feet. Wearing a cat-like smile, he walked up to Naoya and placed his hands onto the man’s shoulders.

“Never fear! I, Brown, know just how to hide it! We’re going to use one of Takashi’s push toys to hide the bump!”

“You’re planning on putting off the yellow rain _hat_ from the bear,” said Elly, placing Takashi down onto the sofa. “ _Aren’t you_?”

“Great minds think alike.” Hidehiko quickly removes his hands from Naoya, and walked over to the toys.

“That’s…actually not a bad idea,” answered Naoya. “Most of my ideas aren’t bad,” replied Hidehiko, picking up the stuff bear from the pile. “You guys” –Hidehiko tried to pull the hat off- “just need to” – Hidehiko was really struggling to remove a simple hat- “be more open **minded**!”

And it was here where Hidehiko ripped the bear’s head off of the body, with the rain hat still attached to it. Cotton fluff was raining down. Naoya quickly covered his mouth. Elly could only look up at the fluff. Takashi was the only one to say anything, and that was mostly cooing at the destruction he just witness.

Hidehiko was soon back on the floor, sitting on his knees, hands on the floor once more. Then, the man cried out, “TODAY IS JUST A TOTAL BLOODBATH!”

“I’ll say. I don’t think Takashi is old enough to understand it though.”

The three adults did not realize Reiji was walking them all. In his left hand was a plastic bag. In his right hand was the key to his home.


End file.
